Miffy Complex
by Austriamochi
Summary: A one shot series about two love-hate friends/lovers, Lars and Julchen that have, basically, sex. Literally, like, every chapter. A crack pair. Netherlands x Fem!Prussia. Smut all the way. Other countries/pairs mentioned.
1. Starting

**WARNING: SMUT ALL THE WAY. If you don't like, stop reading. This is also a crack pair between Netherlands x Fem!Prussia, if you didn't read the summary.**

**Each chapter is a different one shot, remember that there are notes located here to help you on what the chapter is about.**

**An RP with a friend .w.**

* * *

The young albino woman blushed slightly, as the taller Dutchman pinned her against a wall, holding her wrist in a tight grip, and their bodies were close to each other.

Lars looked straight at her ruby eyes as she was against the wall. When she blushed, his heart skipped a beat. Her hair looked so beautiful like the moonlit sky. "...Julchen."

Julchen loved the way he said her name like that in a heavy Dutch accent to it, his dark green eyes made her felt like he was staring at, memorizing everything about her personality, body, and soul.

He leaned closer and kisses her forehead. Her temperature felt warm to the touch, her breathing was slow and heavy. He wanted her so badly, as if her spirit was taunting him to do it.

"...Lars..." She whispered, her voice full of want.

When he heard her voice, his mind lost control of the lustful desire that had been hiding in the shadows. "...I want every part of you, Julchen" His voiced deepened when he said her name.

Julchen slightly smirked, "Then come get it..." she said in a sexy German tone.

Her voice was cut off by a passionate and desirable kiss. His tongue invading her mouth, licking the inside hesitantly.

Julchen let a quiet moan, kissing him back with her tongue playing with his teasingly.

He broke the kiss to breath and looked at her, panting quietly. "... You're so beautiful" He slides his hand down inside her shorts and panty.

Julchen hitched her breath and let out a gasp as Lars stroked her down there. Her eyes filled with complete lust.

"...You're wet" He whispers into her ear, his chest barely touched her breasts.

Julchen bit her lip, if only the Dutchman didn't look so hot and made her want him badly, she wouldn't get wet so fast. "I blame you for that..." She said jokingly.

Lars smirked and sticked a finger inside her. "I wonder if I should take you raw... What do you think?"

Julchen gritted her teeth as he entered her with one of his fingers, and explored her insides. "Scheiße, gott,...I want you..." She growled lustfully.

"Beg for me" He says with a taunting smile. His finger circles around inside.

Julchen moaned from the pleasure, wanting more, but without giving Lars a surprise, she used her free arm, and slyly made it travel down the Dutchman's pants and underwear. Stroking him in return.

He feels her touch and moans quietly, becoming hard immediately. "Sneaky bitch..." He smiles faintly at her.

Julchen smirked, "You should never underestimate a Prussian" She chuckled with lust, stroking a bit slower teasingly.

Lars bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan. He took his finger out from her and let go oh her wrist.

Julchen kneel down, and unbutton his pants and pulled down his underwear slightly. His erection revealed left Julchen having a faint blush on her cheeks, as she kissed the tip, and sucked on the head.

The way she went down on her knees like an obedient animal made the Dutchman blush. He pulled up his blue-white striped scarf up to the tip of his nose to hide it. As she sucked the head, he moaned in a low voice. He gripped lightly onto her white hair.

Julchen let out moan, despite her mouth now full with his cock, sucking a bit deeper, and licked teasingly.

He gripped onto her hair slightly harder and pushed her closer, so she could take him inside her warm mouth.

Julchen sucked him a bit faster, licking him when he was inside her mouth, he was big, the thought of that comment turned her on even more.

His stomach felt weird, but he ignored it. He moaned loudly, panting slightly. Putting his free hand onto the walls for some support. After a good time passed, he released inside her mouth. A lot. Hopefully, she wouldn't choke...

She swallowed as much as she could, and stops sucking him to breath, and was panting. She still had some of his semen on her cheek.

Lars pulls his boxers and pants back up and he goes on his knees. He sees the semen still on her cheek and licks it off.

Julchen blushes slightly when he licked it off for her.

After he finished cleaning her cheek, he gives it a kisses. "Let's go to my bed, shall we...?" He says into her ear.

Julchen nodded as she was waiting patently for this moment ever since the sexual tensions increased during when they were starting to actually become friends.

In a swift movement as he stood up, carried the Prussian bridal style. With that, he went upstairs and into his room. He sets her down on the bed.

Julchen stared at him, her scarlet red eyes full of lust, and a hint of love for the Dutchman.

He went on the bed on fours and towered over her. "De mijne zijn?" His mind was losing his English, and started to speak his native tongue. All he could think of was making them into one.

"Ich dachte, ich war schon dein" She smirked.

After he tried to process him mind back to normal, he regained some English. "Oh really...?" He pulls her blue shirt off and tossing it on the floor to be picked up later. Her bra was left alone as he kisses and sucked on her neck.

Julchen let a moan, gritting her teeth "Ja, " she replied in a lusty tone.

Lars left a trail of kisses on her neck and slightly sucked on her skin. As he went to her chest, he runs into her bra. He slides his hand behind her back and unclamps it, throwing it to join her shirt. Her nipples hardened as they became visible to him. He sucked on the right one and the other was occupied by his hand.

Julchen gasped and moaned. While she ran fingers through Lars's hair.

His slicked, spiked up hair was starting to come down to his normal hairstyle as she ran through it. Lars continued to suck and play with it then switched, repeating the process.

Julchen grited her teeth, panting slightly and gasping. "Hah...Lars.." She needy moaned his name.

The Dutchman stops and looks at her like a bunny popping up from its hole. Then he continues to travel lower and reaches her shorts. He yanks them and her wet panties with the rest of her clothes. Now she was fully bare, but her shoes. Which he also pulled off, setting them neatly next to the stacked clothing pile. No matter what situation he was in, he still made it "clean" and organized.

Julchen waited, and looked at him, her face had a blush across her cheeks, as she help Lars take off his clothing, kissing his neck and collarbone in return.

After he finished with her clothing, he observed her taking his clothes off as well. He blushes when she kissed his neck.

She chuckled lightly, "You like that don't ya?" She smirked, taunting him a bit.

He stays silent, looking at her face and pale body. But he nods in response to her question.

Julchen nipped his neck, and sucked on it until it left a mark. She then teasingly left a trail of kisses from his neck to his navel.

Lars panted quietly as she touched and nipped his skin.

Julchen smirked, "Do you want me to suck you again?" She asked in her heavy, yet sexy German accent

He thought to himself, distracted by her heavy accent. The emerald eyed man laid the albino woman on the bed and kicked his pants and underwear to the floor. He then quickly stacked them in a neat pile with his shirt, jacket, and shoes. A crazy neat freak he was.

Julchen blushed as she laid back on the bed.

When all of his clothes joined the floor, he walked on his knees and put his half harden cock near her face. "...Suck"

Julchen complied to it easily, and sucks him, and with one hand stroking where she's not sucking.

He looks down at her as she sucked on him. Panting and closing his eyes, he moans quietly. After a good minute or two, he pulls away from her and spreads her legs. "I will fuck you senseless"

"And here I thought your going to go soft on me" She chuckled, saying it in a sarcastic manner.

"With you, I highly doubt that" He says solemnly and rams inside her.

Julchen gritted her teeth, refusing to moan as the Dutchman rams inside of her, and grips the sheets holding on.

The walls inside her clamp around his cock. "...R-relax... You're so... T-tight..."

"H-hey I haven't done this, in awhile.." Julchen growled with lust in there, trying to loosen up.

After he felt a bit free in there, he starts to thrust in an out of her. "Makes... Sense"

Julchen panted, and refused to moan much. "Y-you're going to have to make moan.." She taunted.

He slows down his thrusts in an agonizing way.

"Oh for fuck sakes you're pulling that cruel trick..?!" Julchen bit her lip, before letting out a moan.

"Strategy, my dear" He says with a plain voice. "And I made you moan" And he starts to thrust again, this time, brushing against her sweet spot.

Julchen flinched as he hit that spot, mewling and moaning louder. "F-Fu-Fuck...Hah.." She cursed.

He pants as he continues to thrust in and out of her. Hitting that spot most of the time as he entered back inside. "Julchen..." He moans out her name in a low voice.

Julchen moaned at every thrust, she clings to his muscular body. Sweat glisten on both their bodies and digs her nails into his back to hold on.

Lars kisses her as he thrusts. "... Ik liefde u, Julchen" He says, under his breath.

Julchen's eyes widen as the Dutchman confessed his love for her, and kisses him briefly, "Ich...liebe dich auch" She responded in between moans, before kissing him to muffles their moans.

"Julchen... Say my name when you go..." He says, moaning, panting, thrusting, and kissing at the same time.

Julchen became a moaning mess as the Dutchman fucked her roughly. She was near that's one thing for sure.

"... You remind me of a freaking cow" he raises a brow.

"Hey you try getting fucked senseless and seeing how that feels!" Julchen growled.

He shrugs and thrusts faster. "I s-suppose... I can agree"

Julchen gritted her teeth as she felt her climax looming.

Lars felt that tingly sensation in his abdomen area again. He continues to thrust. "I'm near... "

Julchen yells Lars's name out in pleasure as she came.

For the first time out of the whole thing, he moaned loudly and came after her.

She panted as Lars rode out his orgasm, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

He pants and lays on her, sweat all over their bodies.

Julchen ran fingers through his hair lovingly as they relax a bit.

Lars felt his energy drained and closes his eyes. "... I'm taking a nap"

"Can I take it with you?" She smiled lovingly as she kissed his scar.

He groaned when his scar was touched. "...Yeah, you don't have to ask" Looking up at her, with the last of his strength and activity, gives her a quick kiss on cheek, rolls beside her, snuggles up to her, and closes his eyes.

Julchen smiled and passed out too.

* * *

_Scheiße = shit_

_gott = god_

_De mijne zijn = be mine_

_Ich dachte, ich war schon dein = I thought I already was yours_

_Ik liefde u = I love you_

_Ich liebe dich auch = I love you too_

* * *

**This was all Google Translate, hooray! *sarcasm* w Translators would be very appreciated~ **


	2. Showering

**Sneak Peak: Time for the bunnies to shower!**

**Notes: Shower**

* * *

Julchen sighed, relaxing as the hot water poured on her slender body. Ludwig, and Gilbert were out so she had the shower to herself, and no one was showing later on, at least not so soon, so she took her time. Lars was downstairs in the living room, waiting for her. She had invited him earlier, but he came earlier than expected. The door was surprisingly unlocked, so he let himself in. He sighed, growing a bit impatient waiting for her. Julchen cleaned herself, not knowing Lars was downstairs. She squeezed some shampoo from the bottle and rubbed it around in her hair. After a few minutes, he stood up from the couch and walked upstairs. He opened the door quietly and sneaked his way in. He saw Julchen's back from the shower and took off all of his clothing. Tip-toeing his way in, he entered the shower and hugged her from behind. As she finished her hair, she let the water rinse it away. She gasped in surprise wondering who had hugged her from behind, she slightly turn her head to see a rather tall and muscular figure that belong to Lars.

"L...L..Lars..?!" She stammered blushing.

His hair fell to his natural style right when the pouring water hit his head. "... Hallo" He says in a calm tone.

"Y...you're early..." She commented and blushed with embarrassment.

"I didn't expect you to be unprepared when I arrived" He says, smelling her shampoo.

"W...Well I thought you would be here later..." She blushed more, her hair smelled like tulips.

Lars thought about it. "... I came exactly an hour later, as you requested" He recalled, sliding his hand slowly around her abdomen.

"Oh..." she said. She felt awkward so she tried to change the subject. "Well, I like hot showers..." Julchen confessed, feeling his hand lower around her abdomen.

"... I can tell, smartass" he says, chuckling. His other hand took a few strands of her wet hair and let them fall, sticking back to the other strands.

Julchen smiled, "So...is there any 'other' reason why you're in here with me..?" She asked, hinting.

"Well..." He started off and slide his hand down lower and touched down there.

Julchen hitched her breath, "Well...what?" She smirked.

"Take a guess" He says and sticks a finger inside her.

"Mmm..." Julchen sighed pleasantly, "Sex in a shower...how kinky of you..~"

"You're catching on" He smirks and thrusts his finger in and out of her. Julchen let out a light moan, enjoying it. The hot water made his skin a bit pink, so he turned it down a notch to the warm setting. He took the bar of soap from the side and rubs it on her body. "Now... Let's get you cleaned"

"Ah..." she smiles enjoying this moment of him being tender and affectionate with her. Lars scrubs her arms, then moves to her shoulder line. From there he scrubs her stomach and finally her legs. His finger thrusting in and out of her while doing the process.

"Mmm..." She sighed in pleasure.

The water washed most of the soap away as he set the bar back where it was. "Now you're cleaned" His other hand grabbed her breast and squished it.

"Ah..!" She lets out gasp, before letting out a light moan. He sticks in another finger and thrusts at a fast pace, while moving her breast around. Julchen moaned, enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. He let go of her breast and turned down the notch into the cold setting. Lars leaned away slightly from the water.

Julchen shivered, "W-Why did you do that..?!" She asked.

"I thought you'd like cold showers..." He said with his best remorseful face and thrusts rougher.

"I..I said w-warm or hot sh-showers.." She bit her lip having a hard time saying words now.

"I probably misheard you~" He said jokingly and pulled away his finger out from her.

"Ass" She chuckled grabbing the soap, wrapping one arm around his neck, and kissed his neck tenderly, and she washes Lars's body. He watched her as she kissed his neck and cleansed him. Then he puts out his hand under the water so some of the sticky stuff that was on his hand would wash away.

Julchen knelt down on her knee, kissing the tip of his erection, before she began to suck him. "Mmm..." He gripped on her wet, slick hair, and blushed. She start a slow yet rough pace, fastening it everytime she hears a moan from him. Lars's head dropped down, the water making his hair drenched. He moans quietly as she changed her pace. Julchen's pace by now is just plain fast and rough with him. He released in her mouth since her pace was too much for him to handle.

Julchen swallowed it, raising her head, and panting slightly the water washing away the rest of his cum on her face. Lars helped her up and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck quickly deepening the kiss, and moaned lightly.

He invaded her mouth, playing with her tongue, as Julchen grinded against him. Lars moaned but stopped quickly into her mouth. Julchen chuckled into the kiss, she learned a few more ideas, so she has much more tricks up her sleeve for him. Lars slide his hand behind her ass and gave it a squish, and tried to move slightly away to avoid her leg. She let out a gasp, as Lars was groping her arse. He moved his arm past her and shut off the water. Then lays in a somewhat "sitting position" due to space.

"Eh...?" Julchen wondered what he was doing.

Lars pulls her down, and some how was able to make her womanhood land on his cock. Julchen gritted her teeth letting out a gasp, and gripped Lars's shoulders.

"... R-ride...?" He groans, since it felt too forceful. She nodded, moving up and down, riding him slowly, as she bit her lip at the pleasure. Lars tried to find something to grip on, but he grabbed on to the brim of the shower-tub, which wasn't the best. It made his hand slip every now and then from how slippery it was. As she went down on him, he moaned quietly. Julchen let out a moan as she rode him faster. Their body were wet from the shower, making it easier for her to slide up and drop down.

He gripped on tighter and his moan grew loader as more wave of pleasure traveled all over his body. "A-ah... J-Julchen..." Julchen cupped his face with one hand, stroking his cheek, and kissing him lustfully as she increased her pace. He moaned into the kiss, and already felt weird in his stomach.

Julchen moaned, deepening it, and rode him hard and fast, while making her walls tighten around his cock.

"J-Julchen...!" He said, raising his voice as he released inside her. His hands slumped down and brought his head down, panting. This was the second orgasm in just a short time lapse.

She let out a cry, releasing as well. "Hah...ah.." She panted and laid on him.

Lars cupped her cheeks and gave her a quick kiss on the lip. He then turned the shower back on to the red line area. "Round 2...?"

Julchen smirked, " I thought you never asked~" kissing him back.

As they started again, Ludwig and Gilbert were inside the bedroom, listening most of their moans. Gilbert handed $10 to Ludwig as he regained from passing out from a nosebleed. Yet again, they bet to see which brother would last in this round...


	3. Triangle pt1

**Sneak Peak: Sweden gets in the way between the love bunnies. How complex will this get?**

**Note: Two shot, two parts.**

* * *

Today the World Conference was being held at Berlin, Germany. Netherlands walked into the world meeting room to find Julchen the only one in there.

Julchen had her legs crossed, her ruby red eyes focused on the laptop in front of her as she typed, while wearing her reading glasses.

"You're here early" he said, walking towards the table.

"Well...I do like to get here early, this is just the first time you've seen me get here this early" She explained, focusing on the document she's typing.

He sets his stuff down and sits across, 4 seats down from where she sat and sat down.

Julchen continued working.

The Dutchman tapped on the table as a few minutes passed by, growing a bit impatient.

"Will you stop that..?" She sighed annoyed.

"What?" He says, "It's not my fault they're taking too long"

Julchen looked at him, "It's your fault for coming so early..."

"Says the one who's here earlier than me" He responds back.

"Because I actually work than fall asleep during the meetings like you and Greece..." Julchen grit her teeth.

"I don't sleep, I just close my eyes" He taps faster and harder on the table.

"Fucking..." She sighed and decided to not argue with the Dutchman anymore, and continued typing.

He stopped tapping, stood up, and walked quietly behind her.

Julchen remained focused unaware of Netherlands sneaking up on her.

Netherlands lifts his hand above her head and lays it on there.

Julchen wondered what the hell what he exactly doing.

He slides his hand down slowly, cupping her cheek.

She blushed slightly in response.

His hand stays there for a few moments, then continues to slide down. Feeling something full of muscle, he squishes it, which was actually her breast.

Julchen let out a surprised gasp, and got out of her chair with her arms crossed. "W..What do you think you're doing?!" She asked.

Ignoring her, he slides his hand to down there.

"S..Stop" She flinched.

The emerald eyed man pauses, finally realizing how nice she looked in her outfit. Then he unconsciously flips up her skirt, growing slightly horny.

Julchen's eyes widen at the Dutchman's new behavior.

Being overpowered by lust, he goes under her panties and sticks a finger inside her.

Julchen lets out a gasp of pleasure, "L...Lars.." She gripped onto the table.

Netherlands leaned closer to her, and swirls his finger around inside her.

She let out a moan and bit her lip. She didn't expect this to happen.

Closing her laptop and moving it aside, he makes her bend over the table.

Julchen's eyes widen, he wasn't thinking about doing it, is he?

"Hey Julchen" He says, stopping their movements, remembering something.

"Y...Yes?" She trembled a bit.

"Did you used to date Sweden?"

"Yes, I used to...why are you asking me that..?" She asked, no one not really asked about her past relationship with the Swedes.

"Just curious" He states and starts to thrust his finger inside her.

Julchen let out a moan in pleasure, "A..And why...are you doing this..?!" She bit her lip.

Netherlands stayed silent, trying to think of an answer, while thrusting. "... To kill time"

"Ah...You...pervert..." She growled.

He keeps on a solemn face, but in the inside, he was smiling. Then he sticks in a second finger. "I wonder why everyone is taking so long..."

"Why? So they get to see a free show?" She muttered, sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny" he says, rolling his eyes. But took a quick glance at the door just incase anyone was there.

"Care to get off of me..?" Julchen sighed.

There was nobody at the door. "... Not yet" He says, and squishes her breast while thrusting his fingers inside her.

Julchen bit her lip letting out a quiet moan. "S..Seriously someone can show up anytime now..."

Upon hearing her say 'show up anytime', his pace fastens. "Then hurry up and release...!"

Julchen let out a moan she tried her best to be quiet. She was nearing thanks to him...

With his free hand, he covers her mouth. "Don't scream if do end up wanting to scream." He whispers, thrusting as fast as he could.

Julchen muffled her moans as she let out a loud moan but was toned down thanks to Netherlands as she released.

The Dutchman felt his hand very wet and sticky, he pulled out from her and letting her go. Then he looks down at her cum and gets a napkin from inside his coat, cleaning his hand.

Julchen panted, using the table to still stand as she trembled.

He heard faint voices of people coming, so he walked back to his spot quickly and sat down. Stuffing the napkin back inside his pocket to be thrown out later, he opens his bag to prepare for the meeting.

She noticed the faint voices, and sat back down, and opened her laptop.

Meanwhile, outside the room. Sweden was leaning behind the door, he felt kinda pissed at what happened there not too long ago. He planned to get back Julchen and ask for a second try, but then Netherlands gets in the way...

He sees the other countries coming from the other hallway and he walks into the meeting room, silently and pissed. Avoiding eye contact with Julchen, but slightly glaring at the green eyed man. Netherlands noticed his blue eyes and looks back, with his normal solemn face. Julchen was unaware of this though, since she hurriedly put on her skirt.


	4. Triangle pt2

**Part 2**

**Notes: Threesome **

* * *

Julchen noticed Berwald decided to sit next to her, and smiled politely at her ex.

Lars sees him sitting next to her and raises a brow, wondering what he's doing. The rest of the countries came in and took their seats. Germany takes a stand and goes on with the meeting.

Julchen observed the meeting, as it slowly got out of hand...thanks to Alfred, Arthur, and Francis.

Germany sighs, calling a break. "And nobody be late!" Some of the countries stood to go chat or go to do business.

Julchen stretched a bit, at least she could relax a bit.

Lars sat, waiting for Julchen to get up or see what Sweden would do next.

Julchen got up, and continued stretching maybe get a snack since she got here early.

The Swede and Dutchman stand up and follow behind.

Julchen didn't noticed she was being pursed.

Berwald glared at Lars, knowing full well what he did. "You th'nk you're so...clever don't you?"

Berwald glared at Lars, knowing full well what he did. "You th'nk you're so...clever don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" He mumbles, looking at him.

"I'm surprised you would go after her.." He muttered. "And d'n't play c'y with me..."

Lars ignores him, walking a bit faster.

Berwald growled," I k'nw what you did to her..."

"... And what are you going to do about it?" Lars glares back at him. "You don't have proof"

"I c're about her..." His eyes narrowed, " And...I h'ard you...and I he'rd that she didn't even wanted it..."

He comes to a dead stop and looks at him. "Why don't you go back to your Finnish boyfriend, Tino, and leave her alone already"

Berwald let out a chuckle, "What b'yfriend? He's Edward's b'yfriend. And you know...that making her have sex with you won't do fan*"

Before he could argue back, Germany passed by them, saying it was time to go back to the meeting.

"Hmph." Was all Lars said before passing by the tall Swede, back to the meeting room.

Sweden nodded, and walked back to the meeting room sitting by the Prussian who was already there.

The rest of the meeting, was Germany having a discussion about something that had no interest to the Dutchman. He glanced at Sweden and Julchen.

Julchen smiled at the Swedes as they were quietly chatting as the meeting went on.

An hour later, the meeting was over and everyone was packing to leave.

Julchen packed up her laptop, and was stopped by Berwald as she was about to leave. "Oh hey Berwald.."

"Hallo Julchen" He says, putting his papers away.

"Erm...Do you want to get lunch with me?" She asked.

He nods. "S're"

She smiled, "Great! Want to go now?" She asked. (And meanwhile Nethy is plotting something. XD)

"If yo' w'nt" He says, trying to scoot closer to her.

"Awesome" She said.

As they walk together, Lars raises a brow. "What are they doing?" He mumbles and gets up, following behind them.

Julchen walked with Berwald to lunch as they talked to each other on the way.

"So... H'w 're yo'?" He starts off, trying not to make it feel awkward for her.

"I'm doing fine, thanks, und how about you?" She asked.

He shrugs.

Lars stays distant from them, to not notice his presence.

Julchen noticed the shrug, and knew what it means.

They reached a Mexican restaurant and Berwald opens the door for her.

(XD )

Julchen enter the restaurant, "Danke, Berwald" She said to him.

( because i used Italian last time XD )

He nods and looks back, to see if Lars followed. Nobody in particular was in sight, so he entered after her.

They got a booth seat, and looked at their menus.

"P'ck wh't'ver yo' l'ke" he says, scanning through. "I'm p'y'ng"

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nods. "Mm"

"Thanks" She smiled.

Berwald tried to put on a smile.

She noticed he tried to smile. and ordered her food later on after awhile.

As they wait, he looks at her. "Yo' lo'k n'ce t'd'y"

"Danke Berwald" She said, "You look nice today as well"

He blushes lightly, looking away slightly.

Julchen smiled when he blushed.

The food arrived and they started to eat in silence.

Julchen ate quietly.

Lars was watching them from the window, now a bit ticked off at Berwald.

Julchen finished eating her meal.

Berwald finished earlier than her. "D'ne?"

"Mhm" She smiled.

He called for a check, payed the bill, and stood up. "W'nt t' go t' my pl'ce?"

"Sure" Julchen nodded, she had nothing to do so why not.

Lars sees them exit out the place and head northward. With that, he follows behind them again.

Julchen walked with Sweden to his place, and since the world conference last about 5 days. Most of the countries have to get a hotel suite to stay in.

They reached the hotel after a while and the both go to the elevator on the 10th floor. Meanwhile, Lars had to run 10 flights of stairs than wait for the elevator to come back down.

Julchen stayed silent in the elevator.

The elevator reached the 7th floor while Lars was still on the 3rd floor. "How long are these stairs!?" He cries out loud.

Julchen looked at Berwald, and he was stoic as always.

By the 10th floor, they exit out, turn left and walk to his room.

Lars stops at the 6th floor and gives up. "Elevator..." He runs out, pressed the arrow pointing up, and waits.

Julchen entered his room with him.

By the time Lars entered, went up, and exited out on the 10th floor. He had no idea where the Swede stayed at. "... Shit"

Julchen sat on his bed and relaxed a bit.

Berwald opened the door slightly and placed a small rock to stop it from closing. Then he walked towards her and took out his coat, setting it on a chair.

Lars took a guess and turned left, he walked slowly, trying to hear anything from behind the doors.

"Your room's nice and cozy" She commented.

He nods in response. "Mmm"

Julchen bit her lip, she didn't know what else to say.

After walking and checking past 10 doors, he notices a tiny opening from a door that was 4 doors down. He walks quickly towards it.

Berwald sits next to her. "D' yo'... St'll l'ke m'?"

"Well...Yeah...I do" Julchen blushed she wasn't expecting that from the Swedes.

He looks at her. "D-do... yo' w'nt t' b' w'th m' 'g'n?"

Julchen smiled softly one second chance could hurt with him, as she places her hand on top of his, and kissed him on the cheek gently.

Berwald hugged her waist and kissed her on the cheek. Lars on the other hand swung open the door.

Julchen blushed, and eyes widen to see Lars opened the door.

Berwald looks at Lars, glaring at him. "Wh' 're yo' h'r'?"

"Wrong room" was all Lars said.

"Ok'y then..." Berwald raised an eyebrow.

Lars walks over to them and pushes the Swede down to the bed. He then slides his hand down to feel a bulge in Sweden's pants. "What are you trying to pull off?" he says, whispering into his ear, so Julchen wouldn't hear.

"Simple...b'ing with h'r ag'in..." He mumbled. "M'nd gett'ng off?"

"She's mine" he growls into his ear before getting off from him.

"Wh't makes y'u s'y that?" He glared at him.

"She doesn't like you anymore," he comments back, "she only said yes to make you feel better, you fool"

Julchen wondered what the hell they were saying.

Berwald narrowed his eyes "Y'u're just s'ying that so she can y'ur little toy..."

"Ha. I highly doubt I would make her 'my' toy" he retorts back.

"Wh't about e'rlier t'day?" Berwald growled. "Y'u mol'sted h'r... Out of c'mplete bo'rdom"

Lars glares at him and grabs his shirt collar, pulling him up. "... Shut up"

"H..Hey?!" Julchen noticed what Lars is doing to Berwald. "Stop it Lars!"

"It's true th'n...y'u're g'ing to use her as a t'y..." He muttered.

"Correction, YOU are going to use her as a play thing" he hisses while gripping tighter on his shirt.

"And...Wh't m'kes y'u say th't...?" He raised an eyebrow. " I l've h'r unl'ke a c'rtain some'ne who mol'ste her and f'rces hims'lf on h'r...what k'nd of n'tion are you..." He explained rather coldly.

"...Hmph!" Lars lets go of him, not wanting to deal with him anymore. "Julchen" he says, not looking at her.

"..W...What?" She looked at him.

"Who do you like the most?" He says, through gritted teeth. "Me, or Berwald?"

"I...I...like Berwald..." She avoid eye contact with him.

"And that's the answer you needed" he says to Berwald and walks towards the door.

Julchen watched Lars leave, she liked him, but after what happened earlier...It changed her mind completely about it.

As Lars leaves, Berwald cups Julchen's cheek and kisses her there.

Julchen smiled softly at his loving gesture as she kissed him back on his lips.

Lars on the other had didn't leave but stared at them in annoyance.

Julchen blushed after she did such a daring move on him, but...daring was her middle name.

Berwald put on a smile, at least tried to. He kisses her on the lips.

Julchen blushes as she deepens the kiss.

Berwald invades her mouth, playing with her tongue.

Julchen lets out a light moan, her fingers going through his hair.

He stops to breathe then kisses back. "Mmm..."

Lars continues to watch them.

She kissed him back enjoying the kiss, secretly wanting more...

As Berwald kissed her one more time, he untie his tie and makes it as a blindfold on Julchen.

Julchen can only see darkness as she got blindfolded.

He turns to see Lars still "throwing daggers" at him and motions him to come.

Julchen stood silent and bit her lip.

Lars gives her a kiss on the lips, invading her mouth. Berwald slides his hands under her shirt and grabs her breasts.

Julchen kisses back, light moans came from her, and was unaware of the other male being the one kissing her right now.

Lars breaks the kiss and Berwald pulls up her shirt. The Dutchman unclamps her bra and sucked on one nipple while the Swede sucked on the other nipple.

Julchen's eyes widen when she noticed and realized Lars was still around and the two were pleasuring her. She bit her lip letting out a light and short moans.

They both continued for a few more moments and both stop. Both pull down their pants and boxers. Lars sits up on the bed and puts his cock near her mouth. "Suck" the Swede says, not wanting to say it was the Dutchman.

Julchen agreed to it licking Lars's length for a bit before taking it in her mouth and sucked.

Lars bit his lip, trying not to moan. Berwald positioned himself and slowly enters his cock inside her.

Julchen muffled her moans, as she continued to suck.

Lars moans quietly, gripping on her hair. Berwald slowly thrusts in and out of her.

Julchen gripped the bed sheets moaning in pleasure as fasten her pace on sucking Lar's and tightening her walls for Berwald's manhood.

Both men moaned at the same time. Lars gripping on her hair tighter and Berwald fasten his pace.k

Julchen moan a bit louder, sucking Lars's hard and fast.

Lars felt close, he moaned loudly and released inside her. Berwald was still thrusting.

Julchen swallowed it, and moan, as it was a much louder than before since her mouth was full of cock.

Lars pulled out from her, panting. He waited for he Swede to finish. Berwald continued and finally released soon later.

Julchen released a second later than Berwald, and was panting.

Berwald panted, laying on the bed. Lars switches places with the Swede and tries to pump his cock back to life.

Julchen trembled, and shivered. She knew they were not done with her...just yet.

Lars positioned himself while Berwald sticked his cock in front of her mouth. "Suck" Lars said this time.

Julchen licked Berwald's length, as she spread her legs.

Lars positioned himself and thrusts into her.

Julchen lets out a moan, wrapping her legs around his waist, sucking on Berwald's manhood.

Berwald grips on the sheets and Lars holds on to her legs.

Julchen fasten her pace, gripping the sheets, her moans muffled.

Lars thrusts roughly into her while Berwald moans, moving a bit closer so she could get more of him.

Julchen moaned, sucking Berwalds hard and fast.

Berwald gives her a kiss on the forehead while he moans from time to time. Lars thrusts deeper, hitting her sweet spot sometimes.

Julchen moaned loudly when Lars hits that spot, sucking Berwald hard and fast.

Berwald moans loudly, a wave of pleasure going through his body. He releases right away.

Julchen swallowed, and panted and moaned.

Berwald pulls out from her and lays next to her. Lars continues to thrust until he releases inside her too.

Julchen released, and panted.

Lars lays on the other side of her and takes off her blindfold. Berwald hugs her lightly.

Julchen snuggled into Berwald's hold, tired..

Lars hugs her waist, panting lightly.

Julchen managed to catch her breath, and her body was covered with sweat and juices from both men.

Soon they all pass out, cuddling each other like sleeping bunnies.


End file.
